


fear, an apple a day

by beTum



Category: NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, JR-centric
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum
Summary: Làm một trưởng nhóm có chút giống như lấy thân mình bắc ngang giữa hai vách đá và để mọi người bước qua trên lưng.





	fear, an apple a day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fear, an apple a day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763436) by [yoonbot (iverins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/pseuds/yoonbot). 



Đó là lần đầu tiên.

JongHyun ngồi trong phòng tập, lưng thẳng tựa vào gương, lau đi những vệt hơi nước trên mặt kính. Những người khác đã về từ lâu - có thể là vài tiếng trước, có thể hơn nữa. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào họa tiết trên bức tường đối diện đến khi không thể thấy được nữa, chỉ biết là chúng vẫn ở đó.

NaYoung bước vào giữa lúc JongHyun vừa nhớ ra là phải về sớm nhưng rồi lại quên bẵng mất. Cô mở cửa lặng lẽ và lách vào phòng, đôi sneaker gần như không phát ra âm thanh nào, trái ngược với ký ức về nốt cao của DongHo trong buổi đánh giá đầu tiên của họ, JongHyun cắn lưỡi rồi ngậm miệng giữ mọi thứ lại trong lòng. JongHyun không nhìn nhưng biết NaYoung đã ngồi xuống ở góc trước mặt, cũng tựa vào gương, bó gối ôm mình, đang nhìn cậu.

JongHyun có chút khó chịu với cảm giác déjà vu: cứ như là họ từng làm điều này trước đây, nhưng quá nhiều và cũng quá ít chuyện xảy ra cùng lúc nên cậu đã mất hết ý thức về nó, ngập chìm trong nỗi sợ rằng sẽ là kết thúc cho NU'EST, hàng tháng trời ngồi không cho đến khi đối diện những nhân viên cao cấp với những khuôn mặt vô cảm nói với họ rằng _đây chính là những gì sẽ xảy ra_ , DongHo và MinKi cố gắng điều chỉnh, JongHyun mắc kẹt giữa ích kỷ và làm nhóm trưởng của một nhóm nhạc thất bại, có lẽ là tại cậu. JongHyun của hai năm trước có lẽ sẽ nhớ hết những gì đã trao đổi giữa họ. Còn JongHyun hiện đang tựa đầu vào gương, nhìn lên trần nhà, tay vẫn dính mồ hôi, đáng tiếc là không, cũng như cậu đã tiếc nuối rất nhiều thứ dạo gần đây.

Đó là một sự tiếp nối đáng buồn. Cô: thành công, giành được vị trí trong một nhóm nhạc được bảo đảm, ra mắt lần nữa với KyulKyung và trở thành một trong những tân binh mới mạnh nhất của năm. Cậu: sunbae của cô, ra mắt với một cú nổ lớn để rồi dậm chân tại chỗ, không cách nào kéo mình ra khỏi bùn lầy. Có thể nếu cậu vẫn còn đôi mươi và vẫn khao khát chiến đấu kiếm tìm chút danh tiếng, cậu sẽ rất chua xót. Nhưng JongHyun nhớ lại đường nét mờ nhạt của đôi mắt nghiêm nghị trên khuôn mặt NaYoung và âm giọng nhẹ nhàng của cô ngượng ngùng nói với cậu rằng _Tớ rất hâm mộ cậu_ , và tối nay cậu hoàn toàn, hoàn toàn gục ngã và kiệt quệ - đã từ rất lâu trước đêm nay rồi - nên cậu chẳng còn nhìn ra mục đích nữa.

Làm một trưởng nhóm có chút giống như lấy thân mình bắc ngang giữa hai vách đá và để mọi người bước qua trên lưng. Nếu may mắn, người cuối cùng sẽ ngoái nhìn lại và giúp kéo bạn lên. Nhưng bạn không được mong đợi điều đó. Bạn được mong đợi sẽ cắm sâu móng tay vào đất và nghiến răng tự lôi mình dậy. Có thể họ sẽ chờ bạn. Nhưng dù không thì bạn cũng không được phép buồn.

Càng ngày JongHyun càng cảm thấy như mình đang rơi vào vết nứt ở giữa, dạ dày đã rớt đến cổ họng, mà vẫn chờ đợi để chạm đất. Không có gì đáng ngưỡng mộ về hy sinh cả.

Cô, NaYoung, có lẽ sẽ hiểu được một nửa. Họ đều ngại ngùng trước người lạ, là trưởng nhóm của nhóm mình, cùng tuổi, ngồi trên sàn phòng tập thay vì đi ngủ, và những điểm tương đồng kết thúc ngay tại đó. JongHyun bị kẹt giữa việc tự hỏi có công bằng không khi muốn người khác phải cảm thấy chính xác những gì cậu đang cảm nhận và hiểu rằng cậu không được cho phép bản thân ích kỷ.

Cậu đã bật cười khi cô bày tỏ với mình lần đầu tiên. Đó là sự dịu dàng u buồn và héo hon, không thực sự hướng về cô. "Vì cái gì chứ?" JongHyun đã hỏi sau khi cô nói rằng cô hâm mộ cậu. Đó là vào khoảng thời gian cậu và DongHo, MinHyun phải rón rén đi quanh tòa nhà vào những giờ bất thường vào buổi sáng để luyện tập, tất cả các phòng đều dành riêng cho thành viên của PRISTIN rồi. NaYoung đã bắt gặp cậu trong một phòng thu nhỏ, bó gối ngồi trong góc. Cô không ngồi xuống cùng cậu sau đó, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm, có lẽ không tỉnh táo lắm, và bắt đầu nói.

Là trưởng nhóm I.O.I. không hề dễ dàng, JongHyun không hỏi cũng biết. Các thành viên đều khác biệt nên mọi chuyện đều khác biệt, nhưng NaYoung trông thoải mái khi nhìn vào cậu lúc 4 giờ sáng còn hơn cả khi quảng bá với mười cô gái khác trên chiếc tivi cũ mà JongHyun và DongHo đã xem một số hoạt động của cô và KyulKyung khi về lại ký túc xá. Cô mở miệng, mấp máy những gì muốn nói, nhưng không lời nào phát ra.

 _Đừng ngưỡng mộ tôi_ , JongHyun nghĩ, nhưng không nói với cô. NaYoung ngồi trên ghế tựa trong im lặng kéo dài, lắc nhẹ cho màn hình máy tính bật sáng, và dành cả tiếng đồng hồ sau đó với đôi tai nghe lớn che gần hết khuôn mặt nhỏ bé, không để ý đến JongHyun. Cậu chỉ nhận ra mình đã ngủ quên khi cô đóng cửa ra vào.

NaYoung không giống SeungCheol, và SeungCheol không giống JongHyun. Có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao cô vẫn đến với cậu - SEVENTEEN đang rất nổi tiếng và NaYoung sẽ không bao giờ là kiểu nhóm trưởng như SeungCheol, JongHyun chính là lời nhắc nhở rằng mọi chuyện đều có thể hỏng bét nếu bạn còn quá trẻ và thiếu kinh nghiệm để tránh những cú đấm tàn khốc mà cuộc sống thần tượng mang lại.

Nếu hỏi về cảm giác của cô trên chương trình thì có lẽ không đúng lắm. Cũng không hẳn là JongHyun muốn biết. Đó là cách ngành công nghiệp này vận hành - bất kể đã chuẩn bị bao nhiêu, đã tự rèn luyện thế nào, rồi sẽ có lúc bạn mất cảnh giác. Nghĩ về điều đó làm JongHyun cảm thấy thất bại, bị đục khoét từ bên trong, quá mệt mỏi đến nỗi không thể buồn bã hẳn hoi, quá già cỗi nên chẳng thể giận hờn. Giống như cậu chỉ còn là một phần của ngày xưa - người đã từng tin tưởng rằng họ sẽ thành công nếu làm việc chăm chỉ, người đã liên tục nói vậy với các thành viên cho đến khi họ ngừng tin tưởng và chính cậu cũng từ bỏ niềm tin đó.

Cậu nuốt xuống. NaYoung vẫn nhìn cậu. Quay đầu lại đối diện cô, một bên má chạm vào mặt gương lạnh lẽo, mắt nhìn ảnh phản chiếu của nó. Cô vẫn nhìn cậu.

Hai NaYoung, bốn con mắt. "JongHyun- _sunbaenim_ ," cô bắt đầu, giờ cậu đang nhìn theo hướng cô. Một NaYoung. Là Im NaYoung người mỉm cười khi ánh đèn sân khấu chiếu rọi lấp lánh trên mái tóc, người luôn tạo cảm giác thoải mái giữa các thành viên, người có cả một sự nghiệp phía trước. Cậu hy vọng cô sẽ ở trên trang nhất và cái tên PRISTIN sẽ tỏa sáng, và có thể đôi khi họ sẽ ngồi xuống hai phía trong phòng tập này, nhìn nhau nhưng không, giả vờ rằng cậu vẫn xứng đáng với thời gian cô bỏ ra.

JongHyun ậm ừ thừa nhận. Khi cậu chớp mắt và nhìn lại lần nữa, cô đang nhìn vào cậu như thể vừa thấy một thứ không nên nhìn. Sự xung đột hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt cô, bối rối bởi sự do dự và không quyết đoán, cho đến khi cô im lặng đứng lên và bước về phía cậu. Dừng lại ở khoảng cách một cánh tay.

Cô đưa ra một gói khăn giấy cho cậu. Chóp mũi cô đỏ ửng, và JongHyun không nhận ra là mình cũng đang khóc cho đến khi NaYoung, mỏi tay vì đưa khăn giấy ra, đặt nó xuống cạnh chân cậu.

Cậu không cầm lên. NaYoung lại cuộn người, mắt chăm chăm vào những họa tiết mà ban nãy JongHyun đã nhìn hàng giờ liền.

Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên họ ở cùng nhau trong im lặng, sự yên tĩnh nặng nề bởi tất cả những lời họ có thể, nhưng lại không nói ra. Vậy nên họ ngồi đây, đều ngại ngùng trước người lạ, là trưởng nhóm của nhóm mình, cùng tuổi dù trông cô trẻ trung hơn, nhiều hy vọng hơn, ngồi trên sàn phòng tập thay vì đi ngủ, và khoảng cách giữa họ dường như lớn hơn nhiều so với thực tế.

Nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên JongHyun buông đầu gối xuống, đặt tay lên sàn nhà giữa họ. Lần đầu tiên NaYoung nhìn từ gương mặt cậu đến bàn tay ấy và tiến lại gần, để ngón tay vuốt nhẹ lên mu bàn tay cậu rồi nhẹ nhàng bao bọc trong tay mình.

JongHyun khóc. NaYoung siết chặt tay - lời nhắc nhở cho cả hai rằng _đây không phải là cái kết cho cậu đâu_ cũng dịu dàng và trong suốt như sự tĩnh lặng đang ôm lấy họ.

Đó là lần đầu tiên JongHyun nghe thấy lặng im lên tiếng, to rõ và nhiều hứa hẹn hơn cả tiếng gọi chiến đấu.

**Author's Note:**

> T/N: Leader burden, một trong những theme yêu thích nhất của tôi đây rồi.  
> Kiểu gào khóc khổ sở sao lần nào thích ai cũng thích đúng đứa làm leader rốt cuộc là mình bị nặng nợ gì với cái chức vụ đó vậy *khóc*
> 
> Em thân yêu, em đã quá đau khổ rồi.


End file.
